Sex Change
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: Regeneration drabbles. Random little thoughts that pop into my head that involve a regenerating Doctor any and that are exactly 100 words. I do not own Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

**Sex Change**

* * *

**What if the Doctor could regenerate into a female?**

Ow! That was painful... What's this? An arm? At least I've still got arms. Leg, head, body. Nose, mouth, ears. Hair. Lots of hair. Too much hair. Never had this much hair before. The chin's gone. That's good. Stand up. But I didn't know I was on the floor. Well this is how it goes, isn't it. Long legs. Not tall, but long compared to the body. My body. And back to the hair. Long, blonde hair? Interesting. Very interesting... Nails. I have long... painted... nails. A cross dresser? That can't be good, seriously. No... I'm a... I'm a... female?


	2. Chapter 2

**13 Is An Unlucky Number**

**According to canon, a Time lord can only regenerate 12 times.**

* * *

The thirteenth Doctor stood alone at the centre of the TARDIS. A tear rolled down his cheek. The Master had found a way to cheat death, but much as the Doctor had tried, he hadn't been able to figure out a way. He glanced down at his chest, at the life blood seeping out of him, pooling by his feet. His face was pale, damp with perspiration. He collapsed forwards, hands gripping at the controls. He could feel the raw energy pulsing through the TARDIS, and cried out one final time as the energy entered his body.

Two heartbeats ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Broken Time Lord**

* * *

Different faces. Too many different faces. And so many different bodies.

The personalities were the worst. Having to get used to himself, watching everyone else learn to live with, learn to like, learn to love the new him.

It had been exciting for the first few times. The feeling of change, and then a whole new person came about.

And he liked guessing what he would be like next. Old or young, loud or quiet, and so on and so forth.

But this time, as the light filled his body he felt so different, and he hated this whole cycle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Point Of View Of A Companion**

* * *

We were just talking, after that battle, when he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry," he said. "So sorry." I didn't understand.

"What have you got to be sorry about?" I asked, and he pointed to the two wounds on his chest.

Two wounds for two hearts.

His shirt was stained red, and he looked like any other man who I had just seen on the battlefield.

But as I watched the change take place, as I watched the energy from the TARDIS fill him, and his features change before my eyes, I knew that I had lost my Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Living TARDIS**

* * *

What makes the TARDIS tick? What makes it work?

We know it's alive, but does it have a brain? Does it think?

Does it know that the man who controls it is Time lord?

Does it know that he changes?

Can it tell that each regeneration is still the same man, with the same memories?

Does it care?

He cares for his TARDIS. He loves it, because it is his entire life.

Does it know?

Does it care?

Does it matter?

Would it know, would it care, if its time lord owner died?

If its Doctor died?

Would it care?


	6. Chapter 6

**Wardrobe**

* * *

It was the part where he got to change his look that he enjoyed the most.

He particularly enjoyed laughing at what his former incarnations had chosen.

"Huh, look at that coat," he'd say, tutting and shaking his head in disapproval. Or he'd trail the long, stripy scarf between his fingers and say "those were the days." He would find the leather jacket, and remember just how awesome he'd thought he was.

And then he'd choose some new clothes.

What would it be this time?

A bow tie?

Trousers with braces?

A fez?

But he'd have to wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

**He Just Keeps Getting Younger**

* * *

The energy filled his body, and the change took place.

He could feel his old life slipping away.

He could feel him losing himself.

And then he began to shrink.

"So I'm going to be small this time..."

But he didn't stop shrinking.

And his face and hands and legs grew chubbier.

And he just kept on shrinking.

"Ok, I'm going to be very small..."

And he ended up sitting down on the floor of the TARDIS, with fat thighs and tiny feet.

He felt his head: he was almost bald.

And he had no teeth.

"Oh heck," he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Theory**

* * *

He had a theory.

He had an idea.

He had a plan.

He was dying.

Doctor number thirteen.

Nothing was happening. He wasn't regenerating.

So he carried out his plan.

The chameleon arc was ready. He was ready.

He was ready to become human.

And then he couldn't remember his time lord past.

He was human. Always had been.

There was a fob watch in his pocket.

He examined it. What strange markings. But he didn't try to open it.

He had cheated death, but his prize came with a price.

He wouldn't be time lord again.

A coward's death.


End file.
